Blob Fat
Blob Fat (ブロブファット Bobboru Fatto) or better know as The Naraka Path (ナカラパス Nakara Pasu) or Sin of Gluttony (暴食の罪 Boshoku no Tsumi) is one of the Seven Paths and a Candy Magic User. He's show to know Tsupawa powers, as well as transform people in candy, being very dangerous, despite being idiot. He believes that one days people will die of being too fat. Appearance One of the most interesting aspects about Blob is that his amorphous, shape-changing body that allow him to mold into and effectively dodge attacks, regenerate, absorb opponents, and liquify. Blob's round, fat body aided his defense and allowed him to inflate and regenerate dismembered parts of his body like a balloon. Personality Blob is playful and displays his childish personality, revealing he battles peoples for fun simply transforming them in candy, stopping once told what he was doing was wrong thanks to the Drake's personality showing in him. Though he is playful, his evil side is apparent, especially shown when his eyes open. His extreme anger issues show often, when he is even slightly made fun of, or starts to lose in a battle. He rathers become angry when people understimate him because of his body and name. Relationships Abilities and Powers Candy Magic: Candy Magic allows Blob to manipulate magical candy and sweets. These can range from explosive bubblegum to jelly shields. These attacks are actually rather dangerous despite their docile and sweet nature. Blob can aslo transforms people in candies, but this consumes a lot of energy and is rarely used. *'Bubblegum Boom' (バブルブーム, Baburu Būmu): Blob can blow a pink bubblegum with a black skull mark from his mouth. The bubblegum can blow up upon impact with an enemy, ending in a large explosion that can cause severe injuries to victim. He can attack multiple enemies by blowing a barrage of exploding bubblegums at one time. *'Marshmallow Bombs' (マシュマロ爆弾, Mashumaro Bakudan): This spell allowed Blob to throw magical marshmallows that can explode when hit upon enemies. The explosion can cause horrible wounds to the victims, and can be even worse than done by the Bubblegum Boom. *'Jelly Shield' (ゼリーシールド, Zerī Shīrudo): Blob can create a huge pink jelly that acts as a shield that can block incoming spells from harming himself. *'Candy Victim '(キャンディ被害 Kyandi Higai): Blob launches an pink ray at the enemie, using so much magical power by turning the people in candy, no matter how many people are on. Path Release: This creates an healing aura around Blob, making him near invicible. This gives him the ability to cure others, and auto regenerate decapitated members. Blob can also resurrect people in a zombie way. This is the manifestation of the Path of Nakara. Sin Release: This one let Blob be able to stretch his body, as well a become more giant. Blob can also uses candy magic in conjuction with this, as he can eat the candies and regains all of his magic, similar to a Dragon Slayer. Meanwhile, he can eat anything non-living he wants, as rocks, buildings, to regain his magic. This is the manifestation of the Sin of Gluttony. Gallery Nakara path.png|Blob using his Nakara Path. Path release.png|Blob transforms people in chocolate and eat em. Trivia *He's inspired after 'Majin Buu '''from the ''Dragon Ball Series. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Human Category:Seven Paths Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages